Wait For Night
by NT aka Aku-chan
Summary: Another fight, another night. Takeru and Yamato heal one another the way they know how. *Yamakeru/Takato, Daikeru, Taito*


Title: Wait For Night  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairing(s): Yamakeru, implied Daikeru and Taito  
  
Warning(s): Incest, Lime, Yaoi.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
**Takeru's POV**  
  
My door swings open. Another night. Another fight. Brunette is a cursed color tonight. The moon is the only light. He comes. (*blinks* I rhymed. I didn't mean to. Hehe)  
  
"Takeru..."  
  
I can already hear his tears. His heartbeat is clear to me as it beats along with mine. He hurts.  
  
"Yamato..."  
  
His blue eyes filled with tears that roll gently down his cheeks turn my way, eyeing me in the dark. He cries.  
  
I'm awake expecting his presence. Just like every night. I pull the covers off of myself, waiting with open arms. Just like every night. He needs.  
  
He takes the offer and comes into my arms. He shakes slightly from his crying with his head on my shoulder. I'm always there for him. He feels.  
  
I hold him tighter, hearing the tears slowly seize to a few sniffles until he is silent. My hand runs through his hair that is mine. He stops.  
  
I kiss his forehead. His nose. His cheek. Down to his chin. Back to the corner of his mouth. He turns his head. He knows.  
  
Our lips join as he throws his pain to me, I comfort him. He moans as my tongue slides in. The kiss is eternal in our minds and hearts. He forgets.  
  
We part and he licks my bottom lip, trails kisses down to my naked chest. I whimper softly still enjoying the same touches. He begins.  
  
He licks hungrily at my body letting his hand roam further down. I run my hands through his hair that is mine. He is mine. He expects.  
  
I moan in pleasure as his hand finds the spot. He's smirking from me. My eyes are closed. But I can see it. I know it. He wants.  
  
Soon two naked bodies, so much like one another, rub together in love. Eyes of lust. Hearts of Love. Brotherly love. He loves.  
  
Twin blue eyes gaze into one another. Silent words pass. He comes into me and I scream from pleasure. No more pain. He sees.  
  
Innocence is lost. Sweat mingles with the hot air surrounding us. I scream his name as he does mine. But we do not hear. Two twin bodies, tired and tainted. He remembers.  
  
We hold one another for the rest of the night. His eyes close first. It's the same. My brother he is. It's wrong. We're dirty. It's disgusting. He helps.  
  
I see the moon and wait for the sun. Two halves of a whole. Need one another. Depend on one another. Never together in the sky. He waits.  
  
The morning sun comes. I come. His eyes open as I watch. Love in eyes, mistaken for brotherly. He looks away in shame. He regrets.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
His naked body leaves my bed. Clothes cannot cover. He returns to his love, Taichi. His only love. Until another fight, another night. I wait for him. I wait for my moon. I wait.  
  
"I love you... Yamato..."  
  
I hurt.  
  
**Yamato's POV**  
  
"Take-chan!!" My blonde brother turns to a familiar brunette who comes running towards him.  
  
"Dai-chan!" He smiles happily, with love for the other clear in his eyes. The two lock lips and it hurts.  
  
"Hey Yama-chan." My brunette comes and slings his arm around my waist while locking our lips and I can feel Takeru's glare towards him.  
  
"Tai-chan..." He smirks.  
  
The day continues together on our double date. Glances are exchanged between me and my other. This is wrong. But he is my sun. We're tainted, but it doesn't matter. I wait.  
  
For the nights, when the sun and moon hold hands. But never will be in the sky together. This is how we protect. He comes to me. I come to him. I need.  
  
Every night. Every day. Repeating. Our love. Unnatural. Shouldn't be. Yet it is. It truly is. I love two. He loves two. I choose.  
  
"I love you... Takeru..."  
  
I hurt.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Uhhh... well... I have no idea where that came from. Just something I wanted to write. If you hated it, tell me. If you liked it, tell me. Please review!! And please, no flaming because I did warn you and it's just mean. I just wanted to try out a Yamakeru and this is my first. It didn't come out too well. I'll write more if you want! Pairing requests? Shonen ai is my specialty. ^_^ *cough*theonlythingIwrite*cough* . 


End file.
